disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades/Gallery/Films and Television
Films ''Hercules Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-547.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-469.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-503.jpg|Hades' fingers are bruised by Baby Hercules. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg|"If only. If only..." Hercules-hercules-1853544-720-536.jpg|Hades and Charon. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|His reaction to souls. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h24m34s123.png|Hades not amused. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|You ''don't want to get Hades steamed up. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg|"I KNOW...you know!!!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-870.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg|"Excuse me?" Tumblr n4rwwpkzD31r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"Should Hercules fight...you shall fail!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg|"WHAT???" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|"Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine." Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-1031.jpg|Hades with his minions Pain and Panic. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-1054.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Hades "stretching" his arms to get a hold of Pain and Panic after finding out the truth about Hercules. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|Hades grabbing a hold of them. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4366.jpg|"So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4373.jpg|"Weren't those your..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|"...EXACT..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg|"...words???" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4554.jpg|"I'm about to rearrange the cosmos. And the one schlmeal who can louse it up..." Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.jpg|"...is waltzing around..." Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4566.jpg|"...IN THE WOODS!!!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4472.jpg|"And this time, no foul-ups." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.jpg|"Two thumbs way, way up." PainPanic6.jpg|"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5496.jpg|"My favorite part of the game...Sudden Death!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5573.jpg|"Game...Set...Match." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|Hades losing his temper after Hercules defeats the Hydra. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5841.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5956.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6151.jpg|"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6022.jpg|"And you are wearing..." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg|"HIS MERCHANDISE!!!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6032.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg HadesMad.png|Hades is very furious with Pain and Panic. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-7484.jpg|"I OWN YOU!" 584316 1303839327417 402 300.jpg|Hades with Megara. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg Hercules - Hades defeats Hercules.jpg|Hades draining the strength from Hercules. Hades powers.png hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg Duh.jpg|"Duh." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8219.jpg|Hades' smile. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8276.jpg|"Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8287.jpg|"And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you're going to do!" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8302.jpg|"Good answer." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg|"Olympus would be that way." hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8511.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9060.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9066.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.jpg|"GET THEM!!" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Coated in lava. hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9127.jpg|Iced over. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9339.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg|"Whoa, is my hair out?" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9587.jpg|"'Cuz our little Nut-Meg had to go all noble." Hercules and Hades (1).jpg Hercules and Hades (2).jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9689.jpg|"All right. She goes. You stay." hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9703.jpg|"You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?" hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9822.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg|The souls overtake Hades. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat. Shock Hades 1.png Shock Hades 2.png ''Descendants 3 Descendants 3 Hades sleeping.jpeg Descendants 3 (6).png Descendants 3 (17).png Descendants 3 (23).png Television Hercules: The Series hadesjafarnose.png hadesmock1.png hadesmock2.png hadesvsjafar.png hadesmadatjafar.png hadespointjafar.png jafarlaugher.png hadesjafarlaugh.png hadesjafarwhat!.png|"What?!" hatan48.jpg|Hades with Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night. Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night05.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night04.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night03.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night03.png|Hades imitating Jafar. Tapestry of Fate05.gif Tapestry of Fate03.gif Tapestry of Fate04.gif Tapestry of Fate08.gif Hades-My Town.gif Hercules The Animated Series hades.jpg Hercules The Animated Series hades2.jpg Hadeschef.jpg Hades kill the cook.png Blazing chef hades.png Hadesandick.gif|Hades with Icarus hades 3.jpg|Hades with one of his big brothers, Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea in the Hercules series. Hades-Hercules and the River Styx.jpg Pain-Panic02.png DUUUUHH..gif Cerberus-Hercules and The Visit From Zeus02.jpg Cerberus-Hercules and The Visit From Zeus01.jpg HadesPain&Panic-Hercules and The Drama Festival02.jpg HadesPain&Panic-Hercules and The Drama Festival01.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival01.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival02.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival03.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival04.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival05.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival06.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival07.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival08.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival09.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival10.jpg Hades cameo-Hercules and The Song of Circe.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival11.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Apollo Mission.jpg Hades-Hercules and The River Styxx01.gif Hades-Hercules and The River Styxx02.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Living Legend.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test08.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test07.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test06.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test05.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test04.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test03.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test02.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 01.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 02.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 03.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 04.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 05.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 06.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 07.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 08.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 09.jpg hades-Hercules and The Driving Test 10.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus02.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus07.jpg Hera&Hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus01.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus02.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus03.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus04.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus05.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus06.jpg hades-Hercules and The Apollo Mission03.jpg hades-Hercules and The Prom.jpg hades-Hercules and The Prom02.jpg Hercules The Animated Series - Hades Falling Down - Final Footage.jpg|Hades falling down from the episode "Hercules and the Apollo Mission". Hercules The Animated Series - Hades Falling Down - Early Footage.jpg|Hades falling down from the promo of Disney's One Saturday Morning in early footage. Hades&Aphrodite-Hercules and the Gorgon.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-11-22h52m07s768.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-16h54m16s970.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-16h55m30s847.png|"Zeus is gonna get eaten." vlcsnap-2015-05-25-16h55m45s413.png|"And I'm takin' over." vlcsnap-2015-05-25-16h56m41s279.png|Hades teasing Zeus. Vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h25m30s907.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h27m05s892.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h27m18s020.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h27m28s634.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h29m11s810.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h29m22s885.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h29m29s696.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h30m18s557.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h33m09s634.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-11h34m02s534.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-04-21h22m21s168.png vlcsnap-2015-06-04-21h23m01s902.png hadesstatueofliberty.png|Hades posing like the Statue of Liberty. hadesfunnyhappy.png hadesfiredallup.jpg hadessmiling.jpg hadesdopey.jpg vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h28m24s143.png|Hades given the keys to the Underworld by Zeus. Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h43m57s330.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h44m26s746.png|Hades in his pajamas. Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h45m45s043.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h48m48s000.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h48m55s429.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h50m49s291.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h56m09s406.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-16h58m04s647.png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (21).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (16).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (15).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (14).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (11).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (6).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (9).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (54).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (46).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (43).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (40).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (80).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (74).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (69).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (62).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (61).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (59).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (58).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (57).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (18).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (17).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (15).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (7).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (4).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (51).png Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (49).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (48).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (45).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (36).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (35).jpg Hades - Hercules The Series Opening.jpg ''House of Mouse Hades menu.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-01-00.jpg Hades' love troubles.jpg|Hades with Mickey again. Waiter.jpg|Hades with Max cruellaHadesHook-House of Villains01.jpg cruellaHadesHook-House of Villains02.jpg Hades-House of Villains01.jpg Hades-House of Villains02.jpg HadesPain&PanicTigger-House of Mouse.jpg Hook-House of Villains14.jpg Hook-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Villains-House of Villains.jpg Mortimer with Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg CuatroVillanos HouseOfVillains.png mickeys-house-of-villains-Hades.jpg Hades house of villains.png Hades house of villains02.png Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Hooksmeehadesqueen of hearts.png HouseofmouseCameos.png Hades-disney-Houseofvillains.jpg HoM aladdin jasmine01.jpg HoM jasmine sultan01.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Hades&Maléfica.png Lumiere With Hades.png Hades and Mr T.png|Hades and Mr. T in ''House of Mouse. hades 10.jpg|Hades in love with Maleficent in House of Mouse. Not a macth made in heaven.jpg HadesMickey.png|Hades dress as Mickey Mouse Hades and Mickey.jpg|Hades with Mickey Pegasus and hades in house of mouse.png|Hades and Pegasus in house of mouse NoOneOrdersDecafLikeGaston.png Mickey's Magical Christmas - Villains sing.jpg HadesMickey2.jpg hades4.jpg Chippers 6.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Halloween-With-Hades.png Halloween-with-Hades-7.png Halloween-with-Hades-6.png Halloween-with-Hades-5.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-22h48m19s021.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-22h51m17s308.png 39.PNG Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-27-19h53m31s894.png|"Ooooh, the party is heating up just the way I like it." vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h09m05s444.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h26m45s867.png Hades food mess up.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Hades Cabin TBJ.jpg Hades Fire Hair TBJ.jpg 515ToSweetenTheDeal.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Flame Hair.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Bike Ride.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Hades and Zelena.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - I Felt Something.png Hades SOTD 01.jpeg Hades SOTD 02.jpeg Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Hades Fire Head.png Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Hades Fire.png Once Upon a Time - 5x13 - Labor Of Love - Hades.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x13 - Labor Of Love - Hades 2.jpg Hades Grave Stones Devil's Due.jpg Hook and Hades Devil's Due.jpg Hades Head Fire Devil's Due.jpg Hades Devil's Due Contract.png Hades Devil's Due Flaming Head.png 515NeedYou.png Hades OUAT Book.jpg Hades and Zelena OUAT Book.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Zelena and Hades Page.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Storybrooke Of Course.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Hades.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - To Not Be Alone.png Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Hades with Flower.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Hades Fire Head.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Hades and Zelena.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Hades.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Hades 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Zelena and Hades.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Hades Chas Proposal.png Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Zelena Hades Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Hades and Zelena 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Hades Shot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Hades Death 2.jpg Miscellaneous Zeus and Hades in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg|Zeus blows out Hades' "hair" in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro. Pair-of-Sneakers-15.png|Statue of Hades in ''Descendants: Wicked World. Villain-Meeting.png Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries